


The Best of Friends

by There_Was_A_Star_Danced



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Also MandoPony's song "Purple", Disney Songs, Drama, Family Drama, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship Murder Knife Buddies, Gen, I always thought it was spelled Bonny, Mild Blood, but okay, crossposted from deviantart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Was_A_Star_Danced/pseuds/There_Was_A_Star_Danced
Summary: It was a good fifty minutes before Light Zeron could return to the main party room. When he arrived, the sight that met his eyes was quite possibly his worst nightmare, next to his nephew Spencer's death. He took a deep, long breath, clutched at the doorway and tried to reconcile himself to the fact that he may very well die this night. The next moment, he screamed."JIMMY CASKET, WHAT DID YOU DO?"~That time when Jimmy Casket met Light Zeron, and they became the best of Friendship Murder Knife Buddies, and Johnny Toast's blood pressure went through the roof.





	The Best of Friends

The first time the infamous Jimmy Casket met his best friend, Light Zeron, it had all started ... because Johnny Ghost was hungry. Although, I should say thirsty because it was really the ice's fault ... but he was only thirsty because he had just had a salty snack, so I guess it would be ... you know what? I am just going to tell you what happened, and then you guys can decide if it was because he was hungry or thirsty that this happened.

Johnny Ghost woke up, one in the morning, with the munchies. It was natural, you know, that he should have the munchies, because he did just kind of crash when he and Johnny Toast came back from the latest case, but really, when he woke up, he should have woken up Johnny Toast too, to see if he was hungry too. But no, no, he was being a conscientious friend and letting him sleep.

He crept down to the kitchen (everybody do the creep) and found some rare beef jerky in the pantry. Intrigued, he opened it and bit off some, only to remember why it was so rare in their apartment. He quickly jerked out a glass and moved toward the freezer, intent on getting some ice water to help him choke down the stiff, salty snack and was in such a hurry that when an ice cube dropped and shattered, he paid it no mind, but shoved the tray back into the freezer and turned to move to the sink. As the freezer door shut behind him, he suddenly felt something cold and slippery under his bare foot and pitched forward towards the floor.

The glass fell from his hand and shattered, spilling glass shards and ice chunks everywhere. Johnny threw his hands out in front of him to break his fall and just as his hand was about to hit the floor, a large glass shard settled itself under the fleshy part of his palm, giving him a long, but not a very deep cut, oozing blood.

Johnny shook his head, vaguely registering that he had cut himself and that in his shock at falling he had spit out everything in his mouth. The metallic scent of blood floated up to him and he felt his vision darkening, even though he hadn't been through that much shock. Then suddenly he realized what was happening and his last conscious thought that night was: "Shoot."

* * *

Johnny Toast was awakened by a loud crash coming from the kitchen and he shot out of his room like a speeding bullet, barely wasting time to pull on his dressing gown and grab his gun (ready with specially prepared bullets for ghosts, though no less harmful to humans). When he reached the kitchen, though, all he saw was a mixture of glass shards, spit-up beef jerky, quickly melting ice chunks and a small pool of blood, in which someone had written: _StAB STaB STAb! _

"Oh Sir," Johnny Toast sighed.

* * *

**1:30 AM **

"Blood, blood. Stab STab STAB!" Jimmy Casket muttered, shuffling down the street and turning once again down a back alley. He was still wearing Johnny Ghost's pajamas and the cement under his bare feet was chilling in the early morning air. He had, after all, only stopped to grab "knifey" while he was running out the door. 

Jimmy wasn't looking where he was going, but he knew he was headed toward downtown, where there were more people "to play with." The more people the better, since he hadn't had a spree in quite a while and his knife hand was itchy. Of course, if he could have a spree and get away with it too, all the better, and where better to hide a body than in a place renowned for producing deaths?

He hoped to find some shady back street that had a bad reputation and a decent amount of people so he could have some real fun. It was this choice of where to go that consumed his mind as he shuffled along until the lights of a bright neon sign shown down on him from above. He looked up to see the smiling face of an animated bear and the words: "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". 

"I've heard of that place before, haven't I?" Jimmy asked rhetorically since there was no one around. "Oh yeah!" He giggled "Johnny-Boy read it in the paper the other day! The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's! Well, I bet they'd have someone to play with!"

He giggled again and ran as silent as a shadow across the parking lot to the front door. It was locked, unsurprisingly, and the same was true of the second and third door he tried. However as he reached the fourth door, an employee entrance in the back, and pushed on the handle, it gave to his touch and opened in to reveal... well, nothing really.

A dark entrance was all, and when Jimmy stepped in, it took him a few minutes to adjust to the sudden darkness, which was extreme in that part. He closed the door to see if that helped, and after another space, he was able to see that he was in some kind of storage room at the moment. He moved forward to the door and pulled on it, and thankfully it was unlocked. 

It opened onto a hallway with a checkered floor and highly decorated walls, covered in balloons, checkers and posters. At the end of the hallway was a large pizzeria room, with long tables covered in party hats that lead to a huge stage at one end that had three animatronics on it. One was a Purple Rabbit, one a Big brown Bear that Jimmy recognized as Freddy and a Duck... well, at least it looked like a duck, with a bib around its neck.

Standing in front of them, basking in the glow from the night lights behind them was the palest man Jimmy had ever seen. It was hard to tell anything else about him in the odd clamor of lights, but he was dressed in full security guard uniform and had a flashlight in the belt at his side and a knife in his hand.

The security guard stood calmly facing the animatronics and speaking to them, "his masters." Now even to Jimmy Casket that seemed crazy, and he had to bite his lip, hard, to prevent a giggle from escaping. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

His bare feet made no sound as he crept across the floor (everybody do the cree- DARNIT!) and made his way to just behind the security guard. Picking up a party hat, Jimmy threw it toward the wall to the left of them. It made a soft noise as it fell, not enough to alarm anyone, but just enough to attract the security guard's attention to that wall and allow Jimmy to slip past and up to the stage where he artfully arranged himself to be hidden behind Freddy. 

"My Masters, it is I once again! Light Zeron, your faithful minion!" began the security guard, and Jimmy felt quite sure this "Light Zeron" character would continue if he didn't do something, so he spoke. 

"Hey!" Jimmy whispered, "You wanna know my secret?" He spoke in barely a whisper and it was entirely possible to Jimmy's mind that Light Zeron would not have recognized it as anyone but Freddy's if the oddest thing hadn't happened just then. With no warning, and barely any space of time after he had finished his famous line, Freddy Fazbear's head spun around on its neck and stared down on Jimmy with cold, unblinking eyes. 

Jimmy screeched and jumped out of his hiding place. The unexpected appearance of another human made Light Zeron copy the noise with alarming accuracy and fall back into a table. Jimmy leaped past the 'trons for the freedom of the ground floor, and the moment he reached it was pounced on from behind. His knife hand was caught in a firm grip and twisted behind his back, while he was slammed face-first down on a table with a knife to his throat for once. 

"Now how did you get in here, hmm?" asked Mr. Light Zeron. Jimmy giggled. 

"Someone left the back door open!" Jimmy half crowed, half sang, before quickly throwing all his weight back into the security guard and away from the knife at this throat. The force of a full-grown man suddenly throwing himself into Light Zeron made the security guard fall back and gave Jimmy just the opportunity he needed to spin himself around and twist his own arm back into its right position so that it was between Light Zeron's chest and his own. 

But Light Zeron was made of tougher stuff than he looked, and Jimmy Casket had sold the security guard short. When Light felt Jimmy's arm twisted in his grip, he instantly caught his balance, tightened his grip again and braced himself for the inevitable counter-attack that the invader would pose.

And so when Jimmy barreled into Light Zeron, he wasn't met with the falter he was expecting, but rather something like a brick wall. His hand, still clutching his knife, was trying to force its way down into Light Zeron but found itself not being held back by one, but by two hands. Or rather, a hand and a wrist, since the second hand was bracing the first arm but still managing to hold a knife barely half an inch away from Jimmy Casket's eyeball.

It was locked in this deadly stalemate that Light Zeron and Jimmy Casket first met face to face and their respective curiosities were piqued. Gray eyes flecked with yellow met brown eyes flecked with red and two souls made of the same stuff clicked. By an unspoken agreement, they both stepped away from the other and dropped their arms to their sides. But they didn't drop their knives. After all, this was Jimmy Casket and Light Zeron; they weren't about to drop their knives for anything or anyone. 

"Who are you?" asked the security guard eyeing the early morning visitor. 

"Jimmy Casket, world's most renowned murderer!" crowed Jimmy, throwing his "knifey" in the air and catching it deftly again. "I know who you are," he added, "I heard you talking to the toys earlier." 

"Oh, well if you only know it from that, you may not know that I am the greatest security guard in the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" boasted Light Zeron, puffing out his chest. 

"Is that so? Then how was I able to slip past your defenses and scare the living daylights out of you?" Jimmy teased. Light Zeron shuddered a bit before mentioning dryly that being a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's was about more than keeping people out. 

"Speaking of which, Mr. Casket, you said you got in through the back door?" asked Light Zeron, raising an eyebrow at his guest. 

"Yuppers. Someone must have left it open." Jimmy crowed. Light cocked his head to one side. 

"Well, if that was so, then I'll have to go lock it again I suppose," Light said, turning and walking out of the room.

A moment later, he was back. "The back door is locked. You couldn't have gotten in that way."

"Did I say back? I meant back as in not-the-front back." Jimmy mused, giggling.

"So which door did you actually come in?" Light Zeron seemed confused. 

"I don't know! I don't remember which door I came in. I don't remember anything past two minutes when I do it! Well, except for general ideas, but I couldn't give you directions." Jimmy shrugged and kept playing with his knife.

Light Zeron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to mean a search to check every single door. Except for the front door, that one was still locked according to Jimmy Casket. But given Casket's tendency to forget things, he had better check the front door again, just to be safe. 

"Alright, I'll go check them. Do you want to come with me and I'll let you out or...?" Light Zeron motioned randomly towards the doorway, hoping that he was conveying the fact that he would let Casket out if he wanted to leave. But Jimmy Casket just shook his head. 

"I'll stay here. That way we can play and show each other our knives!" Jimmy crowed, hoisting himself up onto a party table.

Light Zeron shrugged. As much as he liked this new fellow who seemed to like knives just as much as he did, he wasn't that attached to him per se and so if this Jimmy Casket fellow died, it wouldn't be on his head. All the same, he was going to try and maintain the peace of the situation.

"Alright, if you say so. To tell the truth, I wouldn't mind the company. But I'm gonna be gone for a while and so while I'm gone, I want you to stay in this room and stay away from the animatronics. Don't touch them, don't even go near them, especially the fox."

Light pointed to a fox animatronic with a hook hand which was behind a glass case. On the front of the glass case was a sign saying: "Sorry, Out Of Order." Then, Light Zeron turned and left the room, pulling out his flashlight as he left. 

Almost as soon as Light Zeron had exited, Jimmy turned toward the stage with a devilish grin and ran up onto it.

* * *

**2:45 AM**

It was a good fifty minutes before Light Zeron could return to the main party room. When he arrived, the sight that met his eyes was quite possibly his worst nightmare, next to his nephew Spencer's death. He took a deep, long breath, clutched at the doorway and tried to reconcile himself to the fact that he may very well die this night. The next moment, he screamed.

"JIMMY CASKET, WHAT DID YOU DO?" 

Most of the tables and chairs had been pushed to the walls and those party hats that were not crushed or dirty were arranged in a circle around Freddy, who was frozen in the middle of a graceful plié and who even had an improvised tutu from a table cloth around his middle. If that wasn't scarring enough, Bonnie was doing the splits with his guitar on top of a quartet of tables lined up together off to the left side. And on top of it all, **_Foxy_** and Chica seemed to be doing the tango to the right side. 

Jimmy sat complacently up on stage, grinning proudly at his handiwork. Light strode toward him grinding his teeth and pushing a finger at Jimmy. 

"Jimmy. Casket. What. Did. You. Do?" He forced out. Jimmy shrugged and giggled. 

"I just had to see your face when I moved them." He giggled, biting his knuckles. Light Zeron blew out a long breath and dropped his head, loosening his tie. 

"I hope you know you just killed us, Jimmy." He said in a monotone voice, sharply contrasting with his previous fierce anger and making this all the more impressive for Jimmy. "The animatronics come to life when the power goes out, Jimmy. And if they want to kill you- they will." Light had completely changed from who he was two minutes ago. His eyes were dark and hooded now, and he moved around Jimmy predatorily, reaching for his knife and unsheathing it. 

"You made me leave you alone with them," went on Light Zeron, circling Jimmy, "and then you messed with them and they don't like that. The power's already gone off once tonight, and we only have about fifteen minutes before it will go out again." His knife was now out and gripped threateningly in his hand. 

"Well, then we better get to work!" crowed Jimmy.

Light seemed to snap out of whatever stage he was in and he cocked his head to the side questioningly. Jimmy went on.

"If we put everything back they wouldn't mind too much, right? They'd forgive us." Jimmy grinned at Light and nodded encouragingly. Or rather, what he hoped was an encouraging manner.

Light thought for a good moment, then sheathed his knife and grinned.

"Well, at least it's worth a try!"

* * *

**2:50 AM (Downtown)**

Toast slowed down the car as he passed by an alleyway downtown, hoping against hope that he could find Jimmy or, if providence willed it and Johnny had taken back over, Ghost, and bring them ... him ... *sigh* back home.

He'd been driving for a good bit over two hours and the earliness of his rising was starting to affect him, pulling at the back of his eyes. After maybe ten more minutes of searching, he pulled into the abandoned parking lot of a closed grocery store facing the neon lights of a kid's pizzeria and turned on the hourly news, listening carefully for anything that sounded like Jimmy.

He didn't hear anything, which was odd. After having had over two hours to "play" Jimmy should have done something by now which would draw the attention of the police.

So tired...

He jerked awake. He hoped Jimmy hadn't hurt anyone. He should push on.

But he just ... couldn't ... keep his eyes open.

Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a minute ...

Johnny Toast dropped off under the watchful gaze of Freddy Fazbear.

* * *

**3:10 AM (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria) **

"DUCK IN THE HALLWAY!" Jimmy screamed.

"That's a Chicken!" retorted Light. 

"Whatever! Just go the other way!" shouted Jimmy, pushing Light ahead of him back down the hallway.

To encapsulate the last ten minutes shortly, their plan to put everything back had failed. Horribly. Barely (ha, ha, bear-ly ... no? okay) had the lights turned off than Light had shone his flashlight around the room and noticed the empty hole in the center of the 'trons on stage. Freddy had moved.

From then on they had dodged and ran, screamed and hid. No sooner did they make a plan of where to go and what to do when their path was blocked and the plan abandoned. For the moment they had abandoned all plans until they found someplace to bunker down and form a long term plan. 

"Rabbit! OW!" Light had stopped short in his forward flight on seeing Bonny and consequently had been run into from behind by Jimmy. And since Jimmy had his "knifey" out, this meant getting poked.

The pain seemed to inspire the purple-haired nightguard because he suddenly wheeled, grabbed Jimmy by the shoulders and pushed him into the nearby bathrooms. It's was the girl's bathroom, as Jimmy pointed out with an elbow to the ribs for Light, but as Light so eloquently pointed out: "You can stay out there and be eaten by the Rabbit if you want." Jimmy shut up after that. 

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," Light panted out once he had pulled them both into a stall and locked the door. Before he could go on, though, his gasps and pants had turned into breathy giggles.

"Oh," He gasped, leaning heavily on the stall door, "I haven't had this much fun for a very long time!" 

It looked to be true. Light looked happier and more alive than ever Jimmy had seen him. His eyes shone and around his mouth and eyes, old laugh lines were being renewed by new smiles. 

Jimmy started giggling too, clutching Light's shoulder, and soon they were both doubled over with laughter and looking all the world like two naughty street-boys who had just stopped running after having been found raiding a testy old merchant's cart.

Finally, Light pulled himself together enough to say between giggles and gasps for breath:

"Okay, okay, here's the plan..."

* * *

**3:30 AM**

"You're sure you've got the plan straight? You're sure?" asked Light Zeron of Jimmy Casket for the third time. 

"As sure as my name is Jimmy Casket!" crowed Jimmy. Which was funny, he thought, since technically he was sharing Johnny Ghost's body. But Jimmy didn't say this and Light was already unsheathing his knife and unlocking the stall door. "Knifey" was already out, so Jimmy didn't worry about that, and he looked with interest at Light's unique knife. 

"Multi-colored knife, huh?" asked Jimmy as they moved out into the main bathroom area. Light nodded and stopped for just a moment, shining his flashlight over the blade of his knife and showing off the colors which flowed over it like a never-ending river. 

"It's part of a set," Light explained, moving out of the doorway and down the hallway, "clearing" every side room like a policeman. "It's a gift from my nephew, Spencer. And I say that if you're going to kill, do it 'stabulously'! " Light grinned. "What about yours?" 

Jimmy eagerly held up "knifey" for Light to inspect. Aside from their whispers, it was eerily quiet in the building, the animatronics having stopped their headlong pursuit of the knifing duo in favor of a more strategic attack plan. But the chatting duo didn't seem to notice the quiet, only using it to talk more on subjects they both liked. 

"It's a just a simple throwing knife," Jimmy explained, "but I modified one edged to be serrated."

Light grinned and seemed on the verge of saying something when they heard a low **dum**. 

"Did you hear that?" asked Light. Jimmy nodded, biting his lip. "That's Foxy," explained Light. 

"Sure is!" said Jimmy.

Light turned around and looked at him oddly until his meaning seemed to dawn on Jimmy.

"Oh! You meant the animatronic! Got it."

Light shook his head, but in a rather affectionate way. They moved on down the hallway, clutching their knives tight and occasionally hearing a skittering sound or a muffled scream. Finally, they made it back to the guard's room and Jimmy stood on guard at the door keeping an eye on Bonnie, who was standing just outside the door, as Light dropped on his back and slid underneath the desk. 

Jimmy could hear him from his post at the door. Occasionally Light would ejaculate as something fell from the underside of the desk and hit him in the face, but generally, all that came to Jimmy from under the desk were little hums or snippets of songs. A few he recognized. "Everybody wants to be a cat" and "Why should I worry?" made frequent appearances but there was one that Jimmy couldn't quite place. He could hear snippets of it every once in awhile, though. 

"_ I've got some ghosts who follow me, ... but in the night I know I feel alright ... and I bet you never knew ... all things that make you see red ... All I see is purple instead ... _"

A minute or two after he had slid in, Light slid out again and shook his head at an expectant Jimmy. 

"It's no use, Jimmy," said Lights. "Not from up here. We're gonna have to go for the generator." 

Jimmy nodded, biting his lip, and helped Light stand up before they moved out of the guard's room and to the main party room. They moved back-to-back and so protected headed for the electrical room. On reaching the main party room they moved together down the side of the room for the door to the electrical room when they saw Freddy standing right in front of the door, cornering himself with the door and the wall behind him, but effectively stopping their progress. 

Light raised an eyebrow at Jimmy, who nodded back. Seemingly satisfied, Light separated from his partner-in-crime and moved back down the side of the room, over a few tables and down to the alleyway on the bear's left which led right in front of the empty stage. Thus positioned, Freddy had a straight shot ahead of him and to his left to attack either of them and with that thought clearly in mind, Light switched off his flashlight. 

A giggle was heard, and some metallic shuffling. Then suddenly a loud **_BANG_** sounded. Light jumped and fumbled for the switch on his flashlight. Flicking it back on, he saw that Freddy had moved straight forward to where Jimmy stood.

Where he had stood. There was no sign of him. 

"Jimmy?" asked Light, a note of concern in his voice. A tousled brown head popped up on the other side of a table from Freddy and grinned. 

"Still here!" he crowed "Go for it!" 

They dashed for the door, into the electrical room and to the basement and generator. Light slid to his knees in front of the generator and handed the flashlight off to Jimmy, who stood with it trained on the generator and eyes trained on the stairs. In a flash, the top of the generator was removed and Light was busily humming to himself while his fingers flew over the wires and controls. Jimmy caught more of the words of that song he couldn't place while Light poked at the generator's insides and administered fuel to the patient. 

"_It's just a dream ... that doesn't mean my waking life is not a nightmare ... I see spirits all around me ... what makes me do the things I do to everyone around me ... purple instead... _" 

A sudden, curious and affected cry from the above-ground of: "Uncle Light? Uncle Light, where are you?" made Light stop everything and stare at the door wide-eyed. 

"Spencer..." He breathed before dropping everything and bolting up the stairs, Jimmy not far behind him.

Neither of them heard the soft **dum** as they passed through the electrical room. 

Nor did they hear the skitter of Foxy's footsteps ... headed for the exposed generator.

* * *

**4:00 AM **

"Spencer!" shouted Light Zeron, running towards his nephew, looking relieved. Jimmy, close behind him, was relieved too. After all, nephews who gave presents of knives were nephews you kept alive. Spencer raised an eyebrow over his glasses at the pair running toward him. 

"Who ith that?" he asked rather rudely, pointing behind Light to Jimmy. Jimmy grinned at him. 

"Jimmy Casket," Light explained, "he's a ... friend." The two grinned at each other a moment before Light turned back to the serious business of protecting his nephew. He gripped Spencer's arm pleadingly. "Look, I hate to do this to you Spencer, but I'll have to send you home. Don't argue," as Spencer opened his mouth, "just go. It simply wouldn't be sa-" He was cut off by a shriek and the sounds of running metallics. 

Suddenly a wild and flaming Foxy shot out of the electrical room door, shattering it into millions of shards and enflaming those pieces still connected to the wall. The rest of the room was quickly following suit as Foxy ran to save himself from the burning sensation. 

For a good minute, no one could speak or move. And then suddenly both and many more options presented themselves to the terrified trio. Jimmy took off after Foxy, screaming "FIRE-FOXY, FIRE-FOXY, WHAT DO WE DO?!" at the top of his lungs. Light took off for the guard's room and Spencer took off for the side door. As these were in opposite directions, the duo rammed chest first into each other, sending both to the floor.

Spencer was up in another moment, pointing ahead of him and screaming: "The thide door! The thide door! We need to get to the thide door!" 

Light was on his feet and shoved Spencer toward it, shouting behind him: "Grab Jimmy and get out of here! GO!" and then the intrepid night guard ran for the guard's room.

Spencer ran after Foxy and Jimmy, eventually catching Jimmy when the two ran past him accidentally and using the one weak spot of every man, the earlobe, managed to haul Jimmy with him to the side door and out into the open air. 

Outside they stared at the building as more and more flames and smoke began to pour out of it. Jimmy turned on Spencer.

"Where is he?!" His eyes were flashing dangerously and Spencer paled only for a moment behind them. 

"He told me to grab you and run, he thould have been right behind me!" Spencer explained, his voice rising. Jimmy's eyes widened and he turned toward the building again, remembering what Light's 'plan B' was. 

"He's going for the gas..." Jimmy whispered, before clutching at his knife and his shirt, tearing off a sizable piece and putting it up to his face. He dashed the door and almost reached it when a small explosion happened somewhere in the building, knocking the door open and blowing Jimmy and Spencer to the ground. 

They pulled themselves up, watching flames lick at the window and break the glass. Spencer screamed for his uncle. Jimmy was, for once, shocked. He huffed in what for him was usually a chuckle. He pulled the makeshift scarf from his face and stared half hopefully at the door, even while he was mentally gearing up to say that Light Zer-off. 

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Painfully slow.

And then a figure appeared in the doorway for a second and out came Light Zeron.

He was missing his guard's overshirt, except for a patch hanging about his face which he quickly tore off to gulp in the fresh early morning air.

"Had to go back- the knives- plan b-" he gasped between coughs and gigantic gulps of air. His only shirt now was the t-shirt underneath, his hat was singed and askew, his face dirty and blackened, but he was alive. 

Immediately on emerging he spun around and pulled the door closed, hissing at the heat of it and locked it with the keys hanging around his neck. Then he stumbled further out into the parking lot, shooing away Spencer and Jimmy as they ran toward him in relief. Reluctantly, they backed away and he came after them. The air seemed to revive him and he caught up to them quickly. 

Suddenly another explosion came from the building. Sirens were sounding dimly in the background. Jimmy and Light spun on each other, starring wildly. Spencer seemed preoccupied with starring at the building.

Jimmy's arm caught Light's in an inaudible statement: 'I have to go.'

Light nodded and held up a finger: 'wait for me.' 

"Spence, you okay?" Light asked. Jimmy rolled his eyes and then caught sight of the man in the car opposite.

Johnny Toast.

Toast was starring numbly at Jimmy while Light ascertained if Spencer was alright. Jimmy's and Johnny's eyes were locked on each other. Then Light hit Jimmy's arm, Jimmy broke eye contact and Johnny regained movement. Jimmy saw him scrambling for the door and pointed down the street to Light. 

"We gotta go," was all he said. They took off running down the street leaving surprised shouts behind them. 

"Uncle Light!" 

"CASKET!"

* * *

A giggle was all that was heard as the two quarries disappeared into the early morning light and Johnny Toast groaned. He glanced at the boy nearby and started. 

"Spencer Acachalla, what are you doing here?!" 

"What do you mean what am I doing here, thztupid, what are you doing here?! Who with that Cathzket guy to you anyway?!" Was Spencer's rather arrogant reply. Johnny opened his mouth, then shut it again. 

"I … I'll tell you later, Spencer. You said that the other man was your Uncle?" On seeing Spencer's cautious nod, Toast motioned to the car. "Get in then, we're going after them." 

"Why?" Asked Spencer, not moving. "Who ithz Jimmy Cathzket?" Toast shrugged and decided to trust the boy. 

"A murderer. He's pretty famous. He seems to like your Uncle though." Toast tried to reassure Spencer but to his surprise, Spencer was smiling. 

"A murderer, huh? Thzo ithz Uncle Light." He clambered into the car and slammed the door. Toast blinked, then followed him. 

"Who is your Uncle again?" he asked curiously, starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot. 

"Light Thzeron. You may have heard of him." Spencer rolled down his window as they reached the crossroad where they quarries had turned onto another street. Toast almost slammed on the breaks so great was his surprise. 

"I think I knew him," was all he said, but his hands were white on the steering wheel, whether from the strain of the night or the shock of hearing an old friend's name even he couldn't tell. 

A sudden giggle coming from a side street caused him to slam on the breaks and he turned quickly to that direction, rolling down his window as he did. He had to slow down to get past boxes and dumpsters but it was worth it because up ahead sang out a clear, strong voice. 

_" I NEED MY KNIFE BACK, KNIFE BACK, KNIFE BACK,"_

joined by another voice, more cadenced.

_ "LIiIiGHT ZERooOOooN" _

"That'th them!" shouted Spencer to be hushed by Johnny Toast as they heard voices out the window again. 

"Shoot." said the first voice, likely Light Zeron's, followed by a giggle from Jimmy, then footsteps running.

Toast pushed on the accelerator and took off, dodging, without much luck, the boxes.

Turning another corner to the sound of "MUR-der!" "Duh-duh-duh-DUUUUUH!!!" the searchers spied two retreating backs in the greying light and then they were gone again, down another side street. 

No matter how fast or how long they searched, the quarries were always a step ahead of the searchers. If the car turned down one street, the two runners were sure to have turned down another street up ahead. Around and around in circles, they led them in a chase, getting them caught down streets too tight for the car or hiding in a doorway until the car had passed and escaping back the opposite way. It was chaos, and tiring chaos at that. 

It seemed like the calls from the two were getting further and farther between, and fainter and fainter. Were they getting tired? Or just becoming wise to the tricks of the searchers? Johnny hoped with all his heart that they were just getting tired, but he couldn't see any other evidence of that. 

Nearly an hour after they had started this search, Johnny Toast turned the car for the offices of P.I.E. where, he explained to Spencer, Spencer would be able to run the police scanner in office and radio Toast via walkie-talkie if anything suspicious happened that seemed like his Uncle or Jimmy Casket. 

It had been over ten minutes since the last sighting, or "hearing" of the two escapees and it seemed best to the searchers to split up and maximize the search area. Spencer seemed relieved to be getting out of the car soon and Toast felt a little bad. After all, he had only just signed up for driving lessons. But what were you supposed to do when Jimmy Casket and Light Zeron just randomly decided to go on a spree? 

They pulled up outside of the office with no trouble, and got out, wearily heading to the building. Johnny grabbed the handle and turned it, only registering once he was in the room that it wasn't supposed to be unlocked. He grabbed for his gun and motioned for Spencer to be quiet, adrenaline pumping through him again. 

He half hoped, as he made his way into the building that Johnny Ghost had decided to return, but he also knew that as long as Casket had control it wasn't likely that Johnny would just take back over, especially with another person about. 

Spencer had stayed right behind Jimmy the whole time, bumping into him occasionally and eliciting grunts from both of them. If anyone was still here it was a miracle they hadn't found the two wandering about. But when they looked into one of the offices, it was explained. 

Lying peacefully on the sofa was a bedraggled night guard with purple hair bunched up underneath a singed cap. A light snore dragged their attention across the sofa to the other side, where Jimmy Casket lay, his legs stretched out over his new best friend and "knifey" slipping from his fingers. 

Very gently, Johnny Toast moved over and slipped the knife from between his fingers, pocketing it before Jimmy could wake up. In his sleep, Jimmy Casket rolled over and murmured: "knife back". Johnny, making his way to the door again, froze and turned around slowly, but Jimmy was still asleep. Confused he looked at Spencer, who rolled his eyes and motioned out into the hallway. Johnny followed him, barely glancing behind him at the two fugitives. 

"Ithz my Uncle'thz 'theme thzong', athz he callthz it. Don't worry." Spencer explained quietly. Johnny nodded, and after looking at them for a moment, made a remark of his own. 

"Well, Spencer, now that we know they're safe, how about some breakfast and I'll tell you all about Jimmy Casket?"

Spencer nodded and the two moved down the hall to the small kitchen, leaving behind two very exhausted best of friends. 

**5:15 A.M.**


End file.
